Till Death Do Us Part
by firewindgurl
Summary: Inuyasha is fighting Naraku and is near death but there’s only one person he’s thinking about…Kikyo. One-shot!
1. Our Death

Till Death Do Us Part

A/N: Hi! This is my first one-shot fic! Hope you enjoy! It's in Inuyasha's POV so, well, just to let you know! This one-shot might be a little short.

Summary: Inuyasha is fighting Naraku and is near death but there's only one person he's thinking about…Kikyo. One-shot!

I had you once, and now you're gone. Will you watch me die, snicker and leave, or love me again, the way you did fifty years ago? Cause, though it's been long and hard, our hearts went separate ways but somehow became linked again. I couldn't stop thinking about you, fifty years ago, yesterday, today, and now. Because, Kikyo, though you say you want to hurt me, you wanna see me die, I always still wanted to be with you. And somewhere inside you, when I see your frail face looking at me, I see a tiny smile that shows that you're happy to see me. So, right now, I'll die for your sake. So your wish can be true, so you can smile at me, one more time.

But, as I'm dying, I hear a cry. It's not Kagome or the others. I recognize that voice…and as blood rushes down my face, I widen my eyes…Kikyo, it's you. You quickly wipe off my blood, you embrace me, telling me not to go. I smile and say, "Your wish is to see me die, right? So right here, I'll die…but…smile for me, one last time." But you shake your head. "No! Don't die!"

I smile. I want to say something, but I can't. My voice cannot reach you. My face aches in pain. I'm tired and I cannot move my mouth. But I'm still smiling. Kikyo, I'm dying for you.

Tears run down your face. I reach your face and wipe them off. Shaking my head, I try to say, "Don't cry."

"I'll die with you then…" you wipe more blood off.

I shake my head, begging for you to stay alive.

"Why…? Why are you doing this?"

"Because…" I manage to say. I cough out blood. I can't speak. This time, unlike fifty years ago, _I'll _die and _you'll _live. We must not die together again…one must live.

You cry tears ache my heart. I see that you're still waiting for my answer. Suddenly, I feel a big pain come up. It rises through my throat and I gulp it but it comes back again. I release my pain and tears come out. I can't stop crying, not knowing if it's because of my pain or you, Kikyo, crying for my sake. I take a breath. "Kikyo…because…" I release the pain. Now, I'm flying. "_I love you…_" Then I close my eyes.

"INUYASHAAA!" you scream. As your voice echoes throughout the land and Kagome looks our way, yelling something, Naraku hits you with his poisonous claws and you fall on me. Your tears falling on me, I hear you cry, "I'll die with you…Inuyasha…" you silently scream to free your pain inside you. "I love you…" I feel something soft on my lips…and I know it's you Kikyo. And then, that's when it turns completely black…_Kikyo, I love you…_

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry that it was tragic, that no one lived. Heh heh, well, I really hope that you review this story! If you wanna know what happened next to Kagome and them, if I get enough reviews saying you wanna noe, I might add a sequel…or next chapter. That's a mere possibility though. C ya!


	2. Sequence

CHAPTER 2:

SEQUENCE

A/N: Well, I guess I'm doing a sequence. But, this time it will not be in inu's POV since he's…dead. Well, enjoy the story! And thanks Cold Kikyo and mikokikyo2 for wanting a sequel (actually I'm really thanking them for being my first two reviewers!)

**Summary of what happened: As Inuyasha fought Naraku, he got fatally injured. His thoughts revolved around one only, his one and only love, Kikyo. As he confesses his love to her when she came to him, Kikyo cried for him not to go. Just as the two's bond almost gets rekindled, Naraku comes and kills Kikyo, making her fall on Inuyasha. And then, that's when they shared their last and final kiss. Then their hearts stopped beating and all was quiet…**

Kagome sat in the corner while Miroku, Sango, and Kaede talked about the matter. Though Inuyasha, and Kikyo, died, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and a little bit of Shippo defeated Naraku at last.

"I see…so my sister Kikyo…died with Inuyasha…" Kaede said, trying to get everything clear.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a breath. _Inuyasha…! Why did you have to die…_ Kagome took a breath. Her heart was in deep pain. _And why with that bastard Kikyo…?_ She began to remember that day when they found Inuyahsa and Kikyo together. The two were close…_very _close. Actually, their lips were touching and their faces left traces of tears. But, there was one thing that made Kagome's jealousy rise. The two's faces were happy, and most of all peaceful.

Kagome shook the thought out of her head.

"Kagome-chan? Are you all right?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked up. Suddenly, she saw, or think she saw, Inuyasha, sitting near Miroku, saying, "Stop dazing out idiot!" She knew that she would break into tears now.

Shippo walked towards Kagome. "You okay Kagome?"

Kagome turned around. "Y-Yes!" she wiped her eyes. "I-I'm okay…! Really…I am…" suddenly she burst to tears.

Sango came up to Kagome. She hugged her. "It's okay Kagome…we're all taking this matter hard. It's okay…we understand…"

Kagome nodded. But really, she knew they didn't. Kagome loved Inuyasha…like _love _while they just thought of him as a friend. Inuyasha chose to die with Kikyo, not Kagome. It hurt more for Kagome then Sango, Miroku, Kaede, or Shippo.

"Kagome…please understand that-" Miroku began.

"That Inuyasha loved both of you." Kaede finished.

Kagome widened her eye. _Inuyasha loved both of us! That-that's a lie! _"THEN WHY DID HE DIE WITH _KIKYO?_" she yelled. Kagome covered her mouth. _Omigod…I can't believe that I just said that…!_

"So…you _are _jealous…" Shippo said.

"Kagome…is it true…?" Sango asked.

Kagome couldn't look at them. _My face must look so despicable… _"Yeah…it's true…but-but is it so wrong! Is it wrong to be jealous!" Kagome yelled, with tears flowing down her cheeks. She ran out of the hut. _I can't…I just can't stay there…not now…_

"Kagome…we-we didn't mean it that way…" Sango sighed.

:X:X:X:X

Kagome, after running and running, climbed up a tree and slept there for a while. But as Kagome slept, an image of Inuyasha appeared in her head.

"Hey! You there! Girl!"

Kagome looked up. "Inuyasha…!"

"Yeah it's me! Why are you crying! You know I hate it when you cry!" Inuyasha scolded.

"Oh Inuyasha! Why!" Kagome wiped her eyes. "Why did you have to die!"

Inuyasha smirked. "_Oh…_it's about _that…_"

"What do you mean it's about _that! That _is a big deal!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a stern voice. "I didn't choose to die. Don't you remember?"

Kagome closed her eyes. She remembered what happened. Inuyasha fought his hardest and even Naraku had gotten tired. As Inuyasha was about to do the final attack, Naraku striked first. One of his claws pierced through Inuyasha. The great warrior fell on the ground. And that's when Kikyo came.

"Kagome…don't worry about it. I have no regret in that death. As long as Naraku died, my death was not in vain."

"Kikyo…how about her…"

Inuyasha looked up. "Heh, well, also, as long as Kikyo knew that I love her, I will be alright…"

Kagome gulped. Inuyasha realized his mistake. "Heh, I'm still making mistakes, even in death!" he joked. Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. He whispered in her ear. "Kagome…didn't I just tell you not to cry?"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! C-Come back to me!"

Inuyasha backed up. "Gomenasai, Kagome. But-I can't. You know that…anyways…" Inuyasha walked back. "Just, be happy. Kagome, if you want to make _me _happy, you have to go on and be happy."

"What have you been doing?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome…let me just tell you one thing. _Kikyo and I are happy now…_"

Kagome widened her eyes. "Will I see you again?"

Inuyasha smiled. Then he disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes. Her eyes were teary and she sighed. "Inuyasha…I-I think that I heard you say 'of course Kagome'." When she walked back to the hut, Shippo ran and hugged her.

"Kagomeee! I thought you were gonna leave us to go back home…or worse! If you left us like…like Inuyasha!"

Kagome hugged him. _Shippo-chan…!_

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome took a breath. "Yeah…I'm alright." Her voice was low.

"Kagome! Don't leave us again!" Shippo cried.

"Don't worry…I won't leave you guys…" Kagome assured them. When she looked up in the blue, clear sky, she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, smiling at her. _Inuyasha…_

A/N: Okay, so this is mostly what happened to Kagome and them. Well, it wasn't that good but…well whatever! Sorry it was too much of the bastard kagome but, well, gomen ne.


End file.
